The Girl in the Photograph
The Girl in the Photograph is the titular main antagonist of the short Creepypasta story of the same name. She is a mysterious girl who appears in a cursed photograph, and is so beautiful that she causes those that view the photograph to become instantly and obsessively in love with her. Story The original story features a teenage boy named Tom, who finds the photograph outside his school of the girl holding up her fingers in a peace sign (two fingers). Tom falls in love with the pretty girl, and decides he must find and meet her somehow. He began asking around the school, but no one had ever seen or heard about her before. After school, Tom asked his older sister, but she did not know who the girl was either. Tom became depressed and devastated, despite only searching for one day. He left the photograph on his bedside table as he slept. That night, he was awoken to what sounded like a fingernail tapping on his glass, which ended with a giggle. Tom saw a shadow outside his window and got up to investigate, but found nothing. The next day, Tom continued to ask about the girl around town to his neighbors and even his mother, but none had ever seen the girl before. Tom went to bed that night depressed again, but was woken again by the tapping and giggling. This time, he grabbed the photograph and went outside, following the giggling. He did not watch where he was going, however, and ran into the street and was struck by a truck, which killed him instantly. When the driver of the truck got out to try and help Tom, he saw that it was too late. He also saw the photograph, with a beautiful girl holding up three fingers. Powers & Abilities The girl is described as being so beautiful that those who view the photograph of her become obsessively in love. She uses this beauty to brainwash victims into trying to find her and anything about her, which she eventually uses to lure them into deadly situations. The girl is apparently able to physically manifest in close proximity to the photograph, which she uses as both a fear and luring tactic. Her connection to the photograph may indicate that she is a ghost or demon, and the photograph is the item she possesses. The girl in the photograph also changes depending on how many she has killed. Assuming that she holds up another finger whenever a victim is killed, it can be assumed she has killed three people. Appearance The girl is described as extremely beautiful, though her complexion and features are not described. She wears a dress with tights, and red shoes. It could be possible that the girl changes depending on the viewer to appeal to their individual desires and likes, though this is unknown. Gallery Images 2_for_now.jpg 2hot.jpg girly.jpg peaceornot.jpg TheGirlInThePicture.jpg the_girl_from_a_photo__creepypasta___05__end__by_mcjusti-d93grp1.jpg Videos "The Girl In The Photograph" Creepypasta The Girl in the Photograph The Girl in the Photograph Short Horror Film based on a Creepypasta Navigation Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Enigmatic Category:Successful Category:Mute Category:Teenagers Category:Titular Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Urban Legends Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Internet Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Serial Killers Category:Unseen Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Karma Houdini